A Game of BS
by desert's mirage
Summary: Ivanova, Sheridan,Delenn, Garibaldi, and Marcus play a game of B.S. (Its not as stupid as it sounds! I'm just really bad at writing these summary things!)
1. Default Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Those other people do *points to the other people* they came up with the idea! 

(Ivanova, Sheridan, Delenn, Garibaldi, and Marcus are all in a random White Star headed for Babylon 5)

Sheridan: Ok, Iavanova, set course for Babylon 5

Ivanova: Course set for Babylon 5 space, we'll be there in about...5 hours.

Garibaldi: I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't wanna stand around the bridge for the next five hours....(pauses)....ok, who's up for a game of cards?

Sheridan: I am

Ivanova: I'm in too, 

Marcus: I guess so

Sheridan: What about you Delenn? Are you coming?

Delenn: Well, I am not very familiar with these card games

Garibaldi: Thats ok, we'll teach you, its not that hard

Marcus: Let's go then

(ev'ry one starts moving towards the door)

Sheridan: Wait! Who will oversee things on the bridge?

Ivanova: Just have Corwin do it. (touches her link) Congratulations Corwin, you've just been promoted for the next three hours, So get down up here on the bridge NOW! (hits the link again)

Garibaldi: Now let's go

(they all leave the bridge and head to a random room)


	2. It's alright to lie in this game?

(Marcus, Sheridan, Delenn, And Garibaldi are all sitting down in chairs in front of a low table, Garibaldi is teaching Delenn the fine art of B.S., and Ivanova is up getting a cup of coffee.)

Ivanova: Does anyone else want anything while I'm up? (no one answers, they're all talking to Delenn)

Marcus: No, Not at the moment, but if I change my mind, you'll be the first to know

Ivanove: I feel so honored (sits down with everyone else)

Garibaldi: Shut up will you? I'm trying to explain B.S. to Delenn

Delenn: I think I understand. I do have only one question ,though. What happens if you don't have the card you're supposed to put down? 

Garibaldi: Then you lie. And if the others playing think you're lying, then they say "B.S." if they're right then you have to pick up all the cards on the table, if they're wrong, they do.

Delenn: So it is alright to lie in this game?

Marcus: Oh yes, some people do it all the time

Delenn: What strange games Humans create

Sheriden: Now that that is taken care of, can we start the game?

Garibaldi: Sure (deals out the cards) Ok, who has the Ace of Spades?

Ivanova: I do. One Ace (lays down her card)

Delenn: Two twos.

Marcus: One three

Ivanova: B.S.

Marcus: Take it

Sheridan: Three fours

Ivanova: B.S.

Sheridan: take it

Garibaldi: What am I?

Delenn: Fives I believe

Garibaldi: Right...fives. One five

Ivanova: B.S.

Garibaldi: Take it, why do you keep doing that?

Ivanova: Doing what? One six

Garibaldi: Nothing

Delenn: Two sevens

Marcus: Three eights

Ivanova: B.S.

Marcus: Take it, why DO you keep doing that?

Ivanova: Doing what? If you are going to criticize me, you can at least tell me what I'm doing!

Sheridan: One nine

Ivanova: B.S.

Sheridan: take it, you keep B.S.ing everyone

Ivanova: I am not B.S.ing everyone!

Garibaldi. Whatever. Two tens

Ivanova: B.S.

Garibaldi: Take it, see you did it again

Ivanova: I am NOT B.S.ing everyone! I haven't B.Sed Delenn once. One Jack

Garibaldi: Denial anyone? Come on, you've already got half the deck and we haven't even made it to Kings yet.

Ivanova: Fine! I'll stop, its just, a-a-a strategy

Garibaldi: Ok

Ivanova: Ok, Delenn, your turn.

Delenn: Alright, two queens

(Two hours later, the standings are: Delenn with 2 cards left. Garibaldi with four cards left. Sheridan with 4 cards left. Marcus with 3 cards left. And Ivanova with 39 cards left.)

Garibaldi: one ten

(everyone stares at Ivanova in silence as she shuffles he many cards around trying to find a jack)

Ivanova: How did I get so many cards!

Garibaldi: I told you to stop B.S.ing everyone.

(Ivanova puts down four cards picked randomly from her pile)

Sheridan: B.-he starts to B.S. Ivanova, but then thinks better of it)

Ivanova: What was that?

Sheridan: Nothing

Ivanova: You were going to B.S. me weren't you?

SheridanL No, No I wasn't

Ivanova: Yes, you were. Why dosen't anyone trust me?!? What have I ever done to be untrustworthy!

Sheridan: It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that-

Ivanova: No, its true! No one here trusts me! 

(dead silence)

Sheidan: I just happen to have two Jacks here. (taps his pile)

Ivanove: Oh, well if you'd said that in the first place...

Delenn: Two Queens, I'm all out of cards. Have I won?

Sheridan: Yes, you have. one King

Ivanova: B.S.

Sheridan: take it

Ivanova: Don't you people EVER lie?

Delenn: I did

(everyone stares at her)

Delenn: When I went out, I really only had one queen.

Garibladi: I fold. When Delenn starts lying, it gets a little too weird for me. (folds his cards face down on the table)

Sheridan: I fold too

Marcus: I guess I fold too

Ivanova: What! And right when I get all my cards in order too! (throws all her cards down on the table)

Sheridan: Well, I guess its back to the bridge

Everyone else: I guess so

(they all start toward the door)

Ivanova: Wait! (hits her link) Congratualtions Corwin, you've just been demoted! Now get off the bridge before you cause anymore trouble! (turns her link off) OK, now lets go.

(they all go through the door and out of the room)


End file.
